Shadefur
This cat belongs to sakura. Do not touch. |-| In a nutshell = Shadefur || ''In a nutshell'' Shadefur is a tall and lanky tom, who despite his size is gentler than he appears. He has smoked fur, and intense dark amber eyes. |-| Appearance = Shadefur || ''Appearance'' Beneath his shadowed pelt is a hint of dark striping, glimmering in the half-light of the sunrise. Shadefur's deep amber eyes are wide and owlish, giving him an almost eerie appearance at night. While his head and long limbs are covered in bushy black fur, his midsection and neck have paler grey and almost white fur, emphasizing his broad face and sharp teeth. He is unusually tall for a cat of his Clan. His ear-tips are tufted with grey fur, and he has three deep scars over one of his shoulders from a past attack. Most of the time, he is seen with an observant and almost bored expression, absent-mindedly grooming his shoulder. |-| Personality = Shadefur || ''Personality'' Shadefur isn't used to being in a Clan, or relying on other cats so closely. Being alone for the greater part of his life, he has a natural suspicion of others and is somewhat distrustful of new members of the Clan, not sure of their loyalties. Although he can appear distant and tough - almost warrior-like - there is nothing further from the truth. Although he hides it, Shadefur has great sympathy for others' pain, and wishes to help them in any way he can. He's incredibly passionate about his role as a healer and a link between the Clan and StarClan, but isn't interested in very much else. His talents are unmatched in the art of healing. Despite his internal compassion, he doesn't feel willing to help members of another Clan, even if medicine cats are beyond the usual boundaries of the code. He reasons, why help them if they would attack his Clan next moon either way? Towards outsiders and opponents, he has a terrible temper, and can be harsh and cutting. He sees no point in pretending to be kind to them - he loathes cats he can't be sure are loyal. |-| History = Shadefur || ''History'' He grew up with too many siblings to count nestled in the valley beneath the mountain. The valley was always a plentiful territory, full of prey nested in the flat plains, and his family thrived in their home. But they weren't the only ones in the valley. It was a contested territory, and gangs of rogues warred over it almost daily. No one could stand by without joining a side, or they would risk being killed. Shade's parents, Heather and Dew, quickly joined the gang of a scarred tom-cat named Ginger, whom they believed was their best bet for survival. That winter was harsh, and many of Shade's siblings passed away in the bitter cold, leaving him only his twin brother Ash. The two brothers were quickly forced to learn how to fight, as Ginger wanted all cats to contribute in protecting their territory. Shade became a savage warrior, and was much better than his frail brother at fighting. But it didn't matter; as the first battle raged on against a rival gang, Shade's moves weren't enough to save Ash from the assault. Ignoring the cries of cats around him, he stayed with Ash in his last moments as blood spilled and bubbled from countless wounds: on his throat, his flanks, his paws, and from his eyes. Shade called to Ginger, but they had no one who knew what to do. No healer, and no hope. After Ash's death, Shade felt a new determination ignite within him to learn to heal rather than hurt. With all of his strength, he spent time memorizing herbs and testing their properties on himself, studying sick cats, and examining injury and disease. Ginger became furious with his distracted mind in battle training, and banned him from learning medicine. But Shade continued much to the tom-cat's fury. Heather and Dew warned their only son to be careful, but he was reckless in his pursuit of knowledge. When he chose to stay back to heal cats at camp during the next battle, a sign of cowardice to most, it was the last straw. Ginger snarled that he never wanted to see Shade again, that he was a worthless loner who only knew how to play with leaves, and that he hoped he would get killed. Heather and Dew watched in horror as Ginger threw him to the ground and lashed his shoulder with razor-sharp claws, leaving deep gashes. After being driven out, Shade never knew the fate of his parents, but he knew it wouldn't be long until they were killed in battle as well. Living on his own for a long time, he perfected his medicine skills and healed his scars so they only left a faint mark. He didn't join any of the gangs, and it was easy to avoid them as a lone cat. After a while, he encountered a cat almost drowning in a stream. Saving their life, and giving them thyme for shock, they introduced themselves as a cat of ValleyClan. Shade was vaguely interested and threatened by the thought of a Clan, and let the cat free to lead back to ValleyClan camp. There, he saw a group of rogues seemingly working together - not unlike a gang. The soaked cat spoke highly of Shade to the strangers, praising his skills in healing. Valley soon approached him and asked him to be their first medicine cat. Shade was torn between distrust and happiness from being appreciated, and refused at first, stalking out of camp. But after a dream in which he saw his brother imploring him to join the Clan, surrounded by ranks of starry cats, he could no longer live alone. Heading back to the Clan the next day, he finally joined. It was two days later at moonrise that he finally earned his medicine cat name, as approved by the ancestors. He became Shadefur of ValleyClan, the medicine cat for seasons to come. |-| Family Tree = Shadefur || ''Family Tree'' Mother: ' Heather - ''A light brown she-cat with bushy fur, a thick-set ears and dark amber eyes. 'Father: ' Dew - A black tabby tom with bright amber eyes, lanky limbs, and two nicked ears. 'Sisters: ' Sun - A black tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes and a brown-tipped tail. Pine - A slate grey she-cat with dark amber eyes and a scar over her eye. 'Brothers: ' Sparrow - A brown tabby tom with brown eyes and short ears. Cedar - An earless light brown tom with dark amber eyes and a long tail. '' Ash - ''A slate grey tom with bright amber eyes and long fur. |-| Relationships = '''Shadefur || ''Relationships'' Valleystar Shineclaw |-| Gallery = Shadefur || ''Gallery'' shadefur again.jpg Shadefur.png |-| Extra = Shadefur || ''Extra'' Code was done by 'Zephyr, please don't use it without permission! <3 (due to Zeph's inactivity, ask '''Dreaming)'' Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Medicine cats Category:Important Figures Category:ValleyClan Category:Usable Characters Category:Content (Sierra sakura)